1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to optical sensors, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for advanced monitoring and control in an optical processor using an LED driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical sensor is a device capable of converting light—visible or otherwise—into electrical signals. Optical sensors may be employed in various applications, including, for example, ambient light sensing, touchless human interfaces, etc.
A typical optical sensor may include at least one photodetector for receiving a light signal. In some applications, it may also include a light emitting diode (LED) for emitting a light signal. In certain modes of operation, an optical sensor may emit a signal using its LED, measure a reflection of the emitted signal with its photodiode, and then compare the emitted and received signals. For example, the comparison may be based on a difference of intensity, time, and/or phase between the signals. Depending on its configuration, the optical sensor IC may then be able to determine the identity of an object located near the sensor, its distance from the sensor, its direction of movement with respect to the sensor, etc.